


a little parechu drabble collection

by parechiyu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: CHU2 - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PAREO - Freeform, RAISE A SUILEN - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, im so bad at tags, literally all of this is fluffy stuff, pareo is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parechiyu/pseuds/parechiyu
Summary: a place to put all my parechu drabbles and short one-shots!! some a bit angsty, some purely fluffy but they'll all hopefully be super cute n soft <3i'm accepting requests in the comments + on twitter and my curiouscat!!
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chu2 falls asleep at her desk. again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short drabble inspired by a scenario given to me by my fwend on discord

"... Chu2-sama?"

Pareo had once again entered Chu2's studio after just briefly nipping out to fetch a pen only to-

Ah.

Her Chu2-sama was still at her computer where Pareo had left her, but now the teeny tiny DJ was slumped upon her desk.

Judging by the way her head rested on her arms and how her headphones had begun to slide down to her neck, she had fallen asleep in the short space of time in which it took Pareo to search for something her girlfriend could scribble down notes with. Pareo wasn't remotely surprised, however; for the past hour and a half she'd noticed how Chu2 was struggling to keep focus upon the music on her computer screen, which was one of the few things she'd usually consistently keep her focus with. She had been stiffing yawns and doing her usual sleepy grumbles, and more recently the small girl had been struggling to even keep her eyes opened.

It was the afternoon on a Sunday after a week of hard work and rehearsals for the band, so Pareo had been reminding Chu2 that she should _probably_ treat herself to a nap at some point. But like always, Chu2 would stubbornly disagree. 

And here they were. 

The tall keyboardist placed the pen she’d fetched gently down upon the desk a small distance away from her sleeping girlfriend before approaching and crouching down quietly next to her.

Oh. Oh her adorable sleeping face. 

Pareo had to take a moment before eventually speaking up.

“Hey... Chu2-samaaa~?” 

She made sure to keep her voice soft. Pareo didn’t exactly want to disturb her, but she knew it’d be better if she were to nap elsewhere. 

Tenderly, she reached in and brushed her reddish-pink bangs from her closed eyes, only for them to slowly blink open moments later. 

“nn.. what?”

“I told you that you should have taken a nap.” Pareo lightly teased. 

“mm... I’m gonna... I can sleep here...”

”Chu2-sama will get all stiff sleeping like that!” 

All Pareo received in response was an inaudible sleepy grumble. Hmph. 

After taking her headphones off properly and setting them down upon the desk, Pareo gave Chu2 a little pet on the head as if she was stroking a sleepy baby kitten. She really couldn’t help but smile as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes begin to close once more. The tiny producer seemed very content with being petted, and Pareo half expected her to begin purring at she action. She really did remind her of a little kitty, huh. An adorable, teeny tiny, loveable little kitty. 

Still! Pareo couldn’t leave her love sleeping here! She would get all uncomfortable and stiff and wake up all grouchy with aches and pains and she couldn’t be having that at all! So, Pareo did what she thought every adoring girlfriend would do.

So, she ceased the petting and stood up only to crouch down again to place one arm under Chu2’s legs and one around her back and—

“Wah-???”

Chu2 felt herself wake up to the feeling of leaving her chair as Pareo scooped her up in her arms, carrying her like a princess. “Come on, Chu2-sama! Let's get you comfy.”

In any other situation, the teeny DJ would whine and protest out of embarrassment of being "babied" like this but since nobody else was around and she _was_ very sleepy, Chu2 allowed herself to snuggle up against her girlfriend's neck as she was carried gently from the studio.

* * *

"There you go, Chu2-sama!”

The half-dozed-off Chu2 was placed with great care upon the sofa in the main lounge and Pareo spent the next minute or two making sure her little girlfriend was as comfy as possible. She tested each pillow for softness and made sure to put the squishiest and comfiest under her head, fetched the fluffiest blanket she could grab and tucked her up after taking off her blazer and finished by giving her a little pat on the head. 

As cozy as she was, Chu2 still did in fact miss the soft warmth of being close to her girlfriend (although she’d absolutely never admit it). It seemed like Pareo was thinking the same thing, too. As much as she’d like to switch off for a while and cuddle her, she unfortunately had quite a bit of homework to get done and out the way. Oh, but she couldn’t leave Chu2 with nothing to hug! 

Pareo pondered for a moment until coming up with a pretty genius solution. “One moment, Chu2-sama!”

Luckily, her backpack was nearby in the same room and after digging around for a moment, she finally pulled out what she was after and made her way happily back over to her sleepy, curled up Chu2-sama. 

“Is...that..?” Chu2 rubbed at her eye a little as she glanced up.

In front of her, Pareo was presenting one of her many plush dolls; it was of Maya from Pastel*Palettes, and Pareo had brought the plushie with her along with a spare set of clothes as she was planning on sleeping over as per usual. 

“Yes! Here you go~!” And with that, the pink-and-blue-haired girl tucked the familiar plush doll into the arms of her mildly confused girlfriend. “I really would like to hold you in my arms as you nap like usual, Chu2-sama, but I have so much work to do.” Pareo explained, looking awfully disheartened until brightness returned to her expression once more. “I’ll still sit besides you though!” And like usual, she gave a little bow before turning to fetch her work. 

“W-Wait, Pareo...”

Oh?

Pareo halted in her tracks. 

Chu2 pulled the blankets a little closer to her face, probably in an attempt to hide the growing shades of pink dusting her cheeks and nose.

”Thank you.” She mumbled. 

Pareo beamed in response. It was such a kind, loving smile. 

“I love you, Chu2-sama.”

Those were some beautiful words to hear as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. smooches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after their pretty... interesting date at ramen ginga, pareo attempts to make another move now they're out of the way of masuki's teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set after masuki's first 4* card story where pareo and chuchu go on what's *heavily implied* to be a date  
> i strongly recommend reading it for a little context + its VERY cute!!
> 
> i also wrote this chapter during my wildlife ecology class ∩(︶▽︶)∩

So that was their first date, huh.

It wasn't exactly what Chu2 was expecting, but then again she didn't really know what to expect. Neither her nor Pareo had any date experience before. Well, Pareo claimed to "know all about this sort of thing" from the abundance of shoujo manga she's read and the anime and dramas she'd watched, but neither were quite prepared to have Masuki accompany them on their date to Ramen Ginga. Especially Chu2. 

Since Masuki was behind the counter, Chu2 had hoped and prayed she'd leave the two alone but of course she couldn't miss any opportunity to pester the little DJ about being stupidly in love. 

"Woahh, you two finally on a date?"

"Oi, Choo-Chooo~~~ you gonna smooch her yet?"

"Awww, you guys holdin' hands?"

 _That_ was what the two baby gays had to put up with for the just-over-an-hour they spent in the shop. But still, they had fun! It was always nice to be in each other's company, even if they weren't given a moments piece. And that Masuki was determined to give Chu2 a lecture on eating better. And how Chu2 burned her mouth on the ramen. Pareo thoroughly enjoyed herself at least. However, there was one teensy regret nagging her at the back of her mind...

She didn't get a kiss, and Pareo was determined to get a kiss.

It's how all the dates in her manga ended, after all!

If the two were alone, of course she had a better chance but since Masuki was there she knew it'd embarrass Chu2 to death. She'd tried to drop some "subtle" hints by asking her little girlfriend if she could "make it all better~!" after she'd burned her mouth on the ramen, but of course that... didn't work.

But now, the two were finally by themselves walking along a quiet street away from the ramen shop. 

"Hmm... Chu2-sama?"

Pareo had been unusually quiet until now and judging by her tone, it seemed like something was on her mind which peaked Chu2's curiosity. 

"What is it?"

"... Is Chu2-sama's mouth still okay? Pareo just thinks that it must have hurt so much~! Does Chu2-sama want Pareo to-"

Chu2 came to a sudden halt.

"Y-Yes! It's-- It's fine! I'm fine!" The smaller girl quickly insisted, her face becoming dusted in a pink glow. Now, she was torn. She was very aware of what Pareo was implying, but _that_ combined with the memory of The Incident in the shop just got her even more flustered. Her girlfriend placed a finger against her chin as she pondered her next words.

"Does... Chu2-sama want a kiss anyway?" 

Oh! Oh wow! That was very... to-the-point!

The casual nature in which she asked, the big, round pretty eyes gazing curiously down at her... Chu2's face felt like it was on fire. 

She had a quick glance around; it was pretty quiet, and it wasn't like somebody super important was going to jump out and spot Super Professional Producer Chu2 having a little smooch... oh god but how does she respond to such a direct question like that?

"I-I.. um..." 

"We could when we get home! We can cuddle in front of the TV and-"

Pareo wasn't able to finish her proposal as Chu2 finally conjured up as much courage that she could possibly store in such a tiny being, stood on the tippiest of tip toes, pulled her much taller girlfriend down to her level and firmly placed a kiss upon her lips. The sudden contact made Pareo’s heart feel like it was about to burst and her chest was full of butterflies, and the girl couldn’t help but be a little dazed as the smaller of the two pulled away after a long moment. 

“Ah...” Was all Pareo could say at first, lightly touching her lower lip with the tips of her fingers as she registered what just happened. Still, it wasn’t long before she returned to her bubbly and loving self.

“Chuuu2-samaaa~~~!! Thank yoouuu~~!!” 

Chu2 was busy trying to figure out what to say or do next when Pareo pulled her into a hug with full of glee. 

“P-Pareo...! You don’t need to thank me for that!” 

“Your face is going all cute and pink~”

”You d-don’t need to point that out either!” 

Not wanting to be too much of a PDA nightmare, Pareo soon released her teeny love from her grasp. “Does Chu2-sama still want to cuddle and watch TV? Oh! We can watch Pastel*Rangers together!”

Chu2 was quiet for a moment. Eye contact was pretty difficult right now.

”...Cuddling sounds... really good.”


	3. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pareo and chu2 end their day with one of their routine cuddling sessions back at chu2's place

Pareo felt all warm and fuzzy. Nothing seemed to beat being in bed all snuggled up with her teeny Chu2-sama in her arms.

It was somewhere around half-eleven in the evening and the young couple were cuddling in the DJ's bed in her room. Pareo had been catching her girlfriend up with all the latest episodes of Pastel*Rangers, and for a good while Chu2 was able to focus on the show on the TV screen in front of them but eventually the comforting warmth of being held in the taller girl's arms made her grow quite sleepy.

In all honesty, Pareo was struggling to focus from the start. She'd seen all the episodes before and even though she could rewatch them for hours on end if she wanted to, she found herself captivated by the girl in her arms. Her soft breathing, the way she would occasionally snuggle in closer and nuzzle her cheek against Pareo's arm or chest... she felt like her heart would burst out of love. How could such a small girl be so perfect and bring her so much joy?

Once the last episode was over, instead of carefully reaching over for the remote to play the next, Pareo tenderly cupped Chu2’s face with one hand and pressed a soft little kiss upon her nose.

“Is Chu2-sama getting sleepy?”

”N..no...” It took her a moment to get over the surprise of the gesture, but Chu2 responded by pulling her girlfriend in closer in a big hug. “You’re just so warm... and comfy.”

The hand that had been cupping Chu2’s face had moved its way to the back of her head and begun to lovingly pet and play with her hair. And so, the two lay there. Chu2’s expression was almost awestruck as she gazed into the beautiful red eyes that looked back at her, warm and full of love. Whenever she reminded Pareo of how cute or pretty she looked, she without a doubt always genuinely meant it. She could never get over how someone so beautiful, so kind and so perfect adored her with as much love as she felt for her. 

And so, it just felt right to close to space between them with a kiss. Chu2 was always a little nervous when initiating anything like that, but even though their noses brushed together a little and it may have seemed a bit awkward everything still felt perfect. It was brief, but there was a swell of pride in her chest once she pulled away to see Pareo’s flustered smile and happy giggle before she leaned in again to return the gesture. 

Chu2 wanted to kiss her again after that, but the short moments of having their eyes closed just brought on the two baby gays’ sleepiness even further. Besides, Chu2’s face was beginning to burn up. So instead she settled with burying and nuzzling her face down into the crook of Pareo’s neck much to the girl’s upmost delight.

She held Chu2 as closely as she could, feeling as if she was protecting her from any drop of negativity that could possibly get to her. They were only young, but Pareo believed that this was true love. They would be together forever, she believed. 

“Goodnight, Chu2-sama.” Pareo hummed drowsily as she closed her eyes. “Let’s get married when we’re adults.” 

Now Chu2’s face _was_ burning up.


	4. homemade gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pareo puts her "vice president of the crafts club" title to good use

"Chu2-sama~! I've also got something else for you!"

Pareo had arrived at Chu2's home for her routine sleepover after her long train ride from school. Just like always, she'd picked up snacks from the station for both herself and her girlfriend like usual. However, this time, she'd brought along something a bit extra special she'd been working on during her school's club activities. 

Chu2 always knew when Pareo was eager to tell her something whenever she arrived; her tall girlfriend would enter the room and greet her with a bright, sing-songy voice and an extra tight hug, her mannerisms even more animated than usual. 

And that was how Pareo arrived that evening. After greeting her Chu2-sama with their usual big hug, the keyboardist was quick to drop her school bag and begin digging through it and unloading the snacks and numerous packets of jerky onto the slightly overwhelmed smaller girl. 

“Huh?” Chu2 tilted her head as she dumped the snacks upon the table. 

Pareo hummed away happily as she crouched down to ease something ever-so-carefully out of her bag, then grinning with pride as she held the object out in front of her.

“Ta-daa~!”

Presented in front of Chu2 was a very soft looking plushie of a kitty; it was white with pink bow tied neatly around the neck, and it was clearly handmade in a charming way but was still incredibly well-done. All the stitching seemed perfect.

“She’s for you, Chu2-sama! Pareo made her during club activities just for you. I hope you like her!”

Chu2 was certainly surprised. 

Her blue eyes were round in awe, and in that moment all she found herself able to do was reach up and make little grabby hands as she was handed the plush. 

“P-Pareo... this...”

Pareo couldn’t help but give her a soft giggle at her response. “I noticed how you don’t have any plushies, and Pareo knows that Chu2-sama likes something to hug... so here you are! I also was originally planning to lend you some, but I thought making one for you would be much more cute.” 

Chu2 wasn’t entirely listening. She gazed at the soft kitty in her hands with wide eyes, mostly trying to process that her girlfriend _made this for her_. It was just so cute and huggable...

The teeny DJ pulled the plushie into her chest in a big hug for a long moment before also pulling Pareo into the best embrace she could pull off with their height difference. The gesture definitely caught the taller of the two off guard, but still she smiled happily.

”... _Thank you_ , Pareo.”  She mumbled in English. Although her words were muffled by a mixture of fluff and her girlfriend, Pareo still heard her clearly. “Thank you.” Whenever Chu2 repeated herself in Japanese, the other girl always knew she was moved.

Pareo gave her a squeeze and a happy little squeak in response. “Pareo can still lend you even more plushies if you want!”

She didn’t even need to see Chu2’s face to know she was blushing at this point.

”T-Thanks but... don’t tell the rest of RAS about this, got it?”

”Pareo promises~!”


	5. teeny injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chu2 grazes her knee and pareo proceeds to coddle her more than usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is very familiar, its because it used to be its own standalone fic but i decided to move it into here since it was kinda flopping and its only 950+ words _(:3 」∠)_

"Gah-!"

There wasn't exactly anything for either of them to trip over on their way to the lounge in Chu2's penthouse, but of course the tiny DJ found a way to stumble over the pavement beside the pool as she walked alongside her girlfriend. 

As soon as Pareo heard the little thud and a exclamation of surprise, she wasted no time at all in falling to her teeny girlfriend's side once she'd noticed she'd tripped over.

"Chu2-sama!!" The taller girl sounded distraught as she eased Chu2 ever so gently to her feet. "Are you okay? Is Chu2-sama hurt? Ohh noo... I hope nothing's broken!"

"Broken...?" Chu2 looked the slightest bit bewildered at all the fuss her girlfriend was making. Ugh, being coddled like this always made her feel like a kid. But still, there was a weird stinging-burning sensation in the skin on her knee that made her eyes water just the slightest bit. "Pareo, I'm fine!" She tried her best to protest, but of course her overly concerned girlfriend was persistent as always when it came to her wellbeing. 

Not listening to anymore protests, Pareo lead Chu2 carefully over to one of the deck chairs nearby and sat her down to assess any injuries. 

“Now, Chu2-sama, where does it hurt?”

Well this felt patronizing. 

“My knee hurts a little, I guess.” 

Pareo furrowed her brow in concentration as she crouched down for a further inspection, only to gasp in horror seconds later. 

“Oh Chu2-sama, you’re bleeding!”

Bleeding? Rather alarmed, Chu2 glanced down and-

Oh. It was just a small graze. It really was nothing to be alarmed about at all. She didn’t actually have much time to think about it because before she knew it, she was being scooped up by unexpectedly strong (though you didn’t need to be very strong to pick up such a small girl) arms and hurriedly carried indoors. 

“Don’t worry, Chu2-sama! Pareo carries a first aid kit for situations just like this!” 

“P-Pareo! This is too much!”

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Chu2 was sat upon the nearest sofa as Pareo rushed back over with a little pink case in hand. She knelt in front of the smaller girl, taking out a small alcohol wipe and a very colourful bandaid from her first aid kit ready to treat the (very tiny and insignificant) wound. 

“Now, Chu2-sama, this is going to sting a lot but it stops it getting infected! People have lost legs from infection, and Pareo doesn’t want that to happen.” Pareo explained, neatly tearing open the packet and removing the wipe like the somewhat-trained first-aider that she was.

Chu2 didn’t know if she should be annoyed at all this unnecessary drama over a grazed knee or just baffled. “Pareo, I’m not going to lose my leg from—!”

Pareo wasn’t exaggerating that time. The sharp sting definitely hurt, probably more than the injury itself. “Ow, Pareo...! That hurts!”

“Chu2-samaaa~~! I’m so sorry~~!” Looking completely heartbroken over causing her Chu2-sama brief pain, the taller girl was quick in applying the bandaid, taking great care when smoothing it over the graze with her thumb. “There, that should be all better now. You’ll be cured in no time! Ah, Pareo almost forgot one last thing...”

Chu2 blinked at her, wondering more Pareo could possibly do to her until she felt the girl press a kiss against her knee. 

“There, now it’s all better!” And then Pareo gave her one of those smiles. The smiles that were warm and wrote an expression of pure love across her face that always made Chu2’s chest feel all tingly.

And it was that moment that she realised that Pareo wasn’t treating her like that because she was small and vulnerable, it was just because she loved her. Honestly, if the same happened to Pareo, Chu2 realised that she too may have been a bit dramatic. 

“... Thanks, Pareo.” She said eventually, awkwardly rubbing her arm. Admittedly, Chu2 did feel a little bad for instantly assuming Pareo was treating her like a kid just because everyone else around her seemed to. Pareo was definitely not like everybody else to her, Chu2 knew that, and honestly... all her fuss was nice. She knew it was coming from a place of love, and having a girl she loved return her feelings like that brought up an indescribable amount of content happiness. 

“Don’t worry! It’s Pareo’s job to keep you happy and safe.” Though Pareo smiled as she stood up, she could still sense the smaller girl’s embarrassment. Well, she better cheer her up then! “Pareo can be your personal doctor! And as your personal doctor, I prescribe you...”

Pareo then flopped down onto the sofa next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her in a big hug. “Lots of cuddles from Pareo~!” 

The gesture was unexpected, but Chu2 was welcome of the hugs. She took a moment to get over her flustered surprise before returning the squeeze, unable to help smiling. This keyboardist seemed to give the best-ever hugs.

“Hey... Pareo?”

”Mhm?”

”What about... um... kisses?”

Pareo looked utterly surprised at Chu2’s forwardness, but responded with a very happy smile. “And lots of kisses! Mwah~!” And with that, she gave her girlfriend a smooch on the cheek. “My Chu2-sama will be better in no time!” 

And so, they spent the rest of the day cuddling to ensure Chu2’s speedy recovery. Even when it came to rehearsals with the band later that evening, Pareo still insisted that her Chu2-sama’s feet shouldn’t touch the ground and thus resulted to carrying her everywhere like a prince with her princess. Chu2 didn’t mind. In fact, she quite enjoyed it... until Masuki took it as an opportunity for something new to tease her for. 


	6. mornings with her chu2-sama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pareo just adores the girl she wakes up next to so often

It was around 7am, and Pareo’s eyes slowly fluttered awake. 

It took her only a second for her brain to figure out where she’d woken up, but her heart sung with joy when she remembered. Waking up in Chu2’s home was now a more than familiar situation to Pareo, and in all honesty she was beginning to find waking up in her own bed without the warmth of her smaller girlfriend beside her rather jarring.

The comforting weight of a pair of arms hugging her waist brought a smile to Pareo’s face; her Chu2-sama was still completely fast asleep, snoring ever so lightly with the occasional little mumble. They’d cuddled as they’d fallen asleep like always, but it seemed like the tiny DJ was still snuggled up tightly to her taller girlfriend. The happiness of waking up like this seemed to power Pareo enough to get her through the day and more, to tackle all the problems she would face and everything beyond that. That must be the power of true love, she thought.

The taller girl spent long moments relishing in the comforting embrace, but alas today was bound to be a busy day. They had band practice, after all, and Pareo needed to get everything prepared. And so, she slowly began to sit up, trying her very best to disturb Chu2 as little as possible but...

Oh gosh. Chu2-sama was so adorable. 

By now, Pareo had a good look at her slumbering girlfriend’s face and oh how she believed the sight would move her to tears. She had the resemblance of a tiny baby kitten in Pareo’s eyes, and the keyboardist couldn’t think of anyone who could compare to the mixture of pure prettiness and overwhelming cuteness that was Chu2-sama. She couldn’t help herself anymore. 

As gently as she possibly could, Pareo reached down and tenderly brushed Chu2’s messy bangs from her eyes. She continued to delicately brush her knuckles down her cheek for a short moment until moving her hand to cup her face, softly grazing her thumb underneath one of Chu2’s closed eyes. 

Words couldn’t describe the way Pareo felt. She’d always attempt to put her love into coherent words for Chu2, but it always felt like it was only the tip of the big gay fluffy iceberg of emotion. Adoration was an understatement. Her heart had never felt so full during moments like this. Pareo was quite literally holding her world in her hand. 

It was probably the tender kiss planted on her forehead that initially stirred Chu2. Brilliant blue eyes blinked open, but only ever so slightly. 

“Good morning, Chu2-sama~!” Pareo placed another soft kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “It’s time to wake up, my adorable little marshmallow ♡” 

“Mmngh...” Chu2 drowsily rubbed at her eyes before snuggling back down further into the bed’s blankets. “Too... nnn... early...” 

The dark-haired girl couldn’t help but smile and quietly giggle at the response. If she was waking up any other member of RAS, she’d be as stern as a thirteen year old could possibly be, but of course she had to make an exception for her little love. 

“Awww... Chu2-sama, come on! We have a busy day, after all.” 

“Nn... nooo....”

Oh how could she argue with that cute little voice?

With a practically happy sigh, Pareo gave in and laid back down and welcomed Chu2 into a big cuddly hug. “We can cuddle for ten more minutes, then you have to promise Pareo you’ll get up~” 

The only response Pareo received were arms slipping back around her middle and a sleepy nuzzle in the crook of her neck. She really could almost cry from the sheer cuteness. 

Just under a minute had passed until Chu2 unexpectedly spoke up. “W-Wait... Pareo... what did you call me?”

”Pareo’s little marshmallow! Because Chu2-sama is so soft and sweet, like a marshmallow!”

“P-Pareooo...!” The squeeze around Pareo’s waist only tightened and she felt her girlfriend’s warm face burry further into her chest, but Pareo could tell that despite her disorienting sleepiness and embarrassment, Chu2 was hiding a smile. 

What a lovely way to begin a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cute little somethin somethin inspired by one of the new ras card stories wa hoo
> 
> i have a fic planned for sometime this week that i’ve had so much fun writing so!!! wa hoo


	7. goodnight kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pareo gives chu2 a goodnight kiss for the first time, and chu2 lays awake thinking about it for the rest of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i hadnt posted a drabble for a bit so huzzah here's something inspired from headcanons in my discord server

Chu2 wasn't quite sure if she was ever going to get used to this. She really enjoyed cuddles, of course! But... as comforting as the feeling of Pareo's arms around her was, it was making her tiny gay heart feel like it was about to beat so hard her chest would explode. 

Pareo was sat up beside her and had just finished brushing out her hair, an action Chu2 unexpectedly found herself completely infatuated with. She never really understood Pareo's initial dislike of her natural hair color because to Chu2, it just seemed so soft and pretty, making her look like some sort of fairytale princess whenever she wore it down. She'd like to brush it for her someday, Chu2 thought. Oh man that was really sappy of her.

Soon, Pareo set down her hairbrush on the bedside table and joined her teeny girlfriend in laying down in Chu2's bed. The bed wasn't exactly small, but it was most likely supposed to only fit one person, but thanks to Chu2 being as small as she was there was little to no risk of one of them being unintentionally pushed out. It just guaranteed Chu2 that she was going to be spending the night well and truly snuggled up into Pareo, which she of course didn't mind but... oh god how was she supposed to sleep with her head screaming gay thoughts at her all night?

"Goodnight then, Chu2-sama!" Pareo said with a happy smile, shimmying in closer and draping her arm around Chu2. 

Chu2 felt like her heart was about to melt into a dumb, gay pool of mush. Still, this was... nice. And comfy. And warm. Maybe she could fall asleep like this after all. I mean, she had fallen asleep on Pareo unintentionally dozens of times before this. "G... Goodnight-"

"Ah! One last thing thing~" 

And then, Chu2 felt a gentle kiss pressed against her cheek. Oh my god. 

After giving her girlfriend a small goodnight kiss, Pareo simply rested her head back down on the pillow, closed her eyes and promptly drifted off to sleep all whilst holding her Chu2-sama like a teddy bear. Chu2, however, was the furthest thing from sleeping. 

Alright... okay... she needed to process this. Pareo just gave her a kiss. Ohh my god wait wait... Wait. Okay. This was okay! Oh god it was more than okay, Pareo just gave her a kiss. A kiss. A little kiss on the cheek. The gesture repeated itself in her head and Chu2 felt like she was never going to get to sleep at this rate. But... man, there was no point in awkwardly laying on her side like that, wide awake whilst being cuddled by her sleeping girlfriend. After a painfully long while, she eventually shuffled in closer, ever so carefully wrapping her arms around Pareo's waist in a hug. Her heart felt less like it was about to explode now, and the warm fuzzy calm feeling she got from being cuddled was starting to finally make her sleepy. She was even pretty much ready to drift off to sleep herself, but-

Then Pareo stirred. 

She mumbled something in her sleep, something that Chu2 couldn't quite make out but could swear it sounded pretty similar to her name, all whilst giving Chu2's face a loving nuzzle as she snuggled into her.

Chu2's eyes were wide open again. The overwhelming, almost painful amount of cuteness coming from her girlfriend felt like a dozen or so of Cupid's arrows being fired through her heart at once. Oh god, how was she supposed to sleep.


End file.
